


Chapter Two: The Hunt

by Saint_Jesse



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Jesse/pseuds/Saint_Jesse
Summary: The Study group goes on an anti-climatic adventure to find worthless items for their school Dean.
Relationships: Shirley Bennett/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Community Discord Scavenger Hunt





	Chapter Two: The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeleryLapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryLapel/gifts).



> (> Means Authors Notes)

Jeff wondered to himself “didn’t we used to be a study group?”. This memories seemed like a lifetime ago as the Dean made his special announcement. The group was tasked with a scavenger hunt. A hunt for 5 items that would lead them to the Dean”s “Special Prize”, a test freebie pass. 

“We need that prize. Its our only hope against Chang’s tyrannical class” declared Jeff, the unofficial official leader of the group. 

“Oh cool, like a Tyrannosaurus Rex?” asked innocent Troy.

“No, Troy, Like a dictator!” Said Annie, the young tiny brunette who seemed to love everyone except Pierce.

“Hey Why Me!?”  
>Pierce your dead so get out of the story

The group, coming to the realization no one knew where to start, looked at Jeff for leadership.

“I say we all look at Annie at the same time” said Jeff.

The group turned their heads to Annie.

“What!? Does no one take notes in this day and age?”

“Not unless its mandatory”

“Fine. Dean stated that the first clue has keys, does not lock anything, It writes, does not think, has occasional noise, and is very useful”

The group thought for a second, but none of them had the brainpower. Once again the heads of the group swiveled in unison towards the smart one of the group.

“How would I know, I --!”

“A keyboard!” Interrupted Shirley, a recently divorced religious housewife who had a masters in guilt tripping.

“A keyboard” Annie uttered to herself while taking liberal notes in a expressively decorated binder.

“Next, words number quite many. title explained under my cover”

Jeff looks up from his phone and notices the slow lack of progression on the scavenger hunt. “Ok lets speed this up, I have actual studying to do”

“Ok well we can split into groups?” Suggested Annie, always trying to please Jeff.

“Troy and Abed are Hunting” Announced Troy and Abed in perfect unison.

Abed became animated at the thought of hanging out with his best friend. 

“We will go to the computer lounge and look for keyboards”

“Good luck finding anything modern in this dump of a school” remarked Jeff

Troy and Abed then shot up from their seats and set out to find the computer lounge.

“Hey Britta want to go on a girls trip for one of these mysterious items?” Asked Annie

“Sure, anything to get away from sir sarcastic over here”

“Your name is Britta” Jeff retorted

“Yay! Here we can split the riddles in two” Annie said, giving the last two people the riddles. 

Annie and Britta then left in a hurry for their were clues to solve and special prizes to win.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shirley and Jeff are left in the study room (>No this is not a love arc you horny ****). While both are similar in age, they could not be more different. 

“Sound like I grow between your nose/chin, decorative, no gender. Thrive in Holland, tend to stay in a certain place you will need to find.” Read out Jeff

“Oh isn’t that nice. These little riddles are so cute!” 

“Do you know whats not cute Shirley? An F on my test. So lets get on with it”

“Well you don’t have to be so mean about it” stated Shirley in an angry temper.

“Hmmm Holland, Nose/Chin, Decorative….. Do they have a Red light district in Holland?”

“Jeff! Its obviously a tulip!”

“That would make more sense… “

“Here how about this one: . face that cannot smile. hands and no fingers. hands on face”

The two sat and thought but the answer alluded them. Eventually Jeff looked at the time and was shocked. Shirley noticed his surprise and followed his gaze. The Westclox industrial wall clock said it was 4pm. 

“Oh. My. God. Its 4pm.”

“What?”

“We have wasted an hour on this stupid hunt”

Shirley, being reminded of the hunt, had an idea.

“Jesus my lord and savior, men are dumb. The clock is the key!”

“Oh yeah, that too” said Jeff, not wanting to seem foolish.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group went home without meeting up. They exchanged texts in the evening about their findings.

Annie: So did every find their items? Britta and I figured out our two: Dictionary and Desk! I love school related items! What about you Jeff?

Jeff: We got the answers but now we just need to get the items. Currently on my way to Walmart so don’t text me”

Shirley: Yes we got Tulips and a clock. Isn’t that nice?

Annie: Yay! Were almost done getting our items too. Have any of you heard from Troy or Abed?

Britta: No

Shirley: Nope!

Jeff: No

Annie: Jeff I thought you were driving

Jeff: I was but your conversations were so annoying I crashed  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Little did they know, Troy and Abed had found the computer department. They asked the Dean for directions and were confused by his answer: “There hasn’t been a computer lab since Russel Borchert, our old dean, ran the school”. Abed, interested by his answer, decided to investigate. They discovered the old Dean had blocked off the computer lounge and sealed himself in it. Supposedly the door was in the teachers lounge. The two walked in the lounge looking for the entrance.

“Troy look!”

Abed had moved the fridge out of the corner, revealing a trapdoor. The two stepped down into the unknown darkness.

There was a light at the end if the tunnel. The pair walked to the end until they saw a sight they will never forget. A skinny rugged looking man. Russel Borchert, the old dean. And 70 pounds of cocaine (>Should it be pounds or grams? Hey siri what is the substance cocaine measured in?). They stepped into a room filled with lights and an old dirty musk filled their noses. 

“This is wrinklin my brain man”

Russel, awakened by new visitors, seems alarmed.

“DONT TAKE ME! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!”

“Were not here to take you?”

“Your not?”

“No we just want a keyboard”

“Fine, ill give you a keyboard, IF, you keep this our little secret”

“Three can keep a secret if two are dead”

“Abed this is not the time for movie quotes!”

“History quote actually"

Troy spots the bag of white crystals in the corner. 

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Depends” responds Russel. “What do you think it is?”

“Well its obviously fake snow, but why you would have it down here I don’t know…"

“Well its umm, for entertainment purposes”

A moment of silence ensues as Russel decides what to do next to avoid the truth. He decides to get the keyboard and move them along as to not raise any further suspicion. He hands the visitors and old IBM keyboard from his large stash of technology.

“Well you boys get along now, I have some um, studying to do”

“Yeah Troy we better get a move on if were gonna get back to the study group in time"

Troy still confused at the entire scene decides to leave with Abed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The group meets up at 3:00 pm in the study room the next day. Jeff had bought the clock while Shirley brought a few tulips from her garden at home. Annie had retrieved her best dictionary, as she had many, and set it on the table. Britta had stolen a desk from the Spanish class and set I in the corner of the room. Abed and Troy sat at the corner of the table with a keyboard in front of them.

“Well did everyone get their items?” Asked Annie, trying to take charge of the group.

Jeff spoke up first. “Yes, I went out and bought this clock yesterday while Shirley got the tulips”

Next Britta spoke up. “I stole this desk from Chang's room and Annie got the dictionary”

“Britta you stole the desk from CHANG?”

“Ill return it Annie, it isn’t that big of a deal. Where else was Is supposed to get it?”

“Possibly not from Chang?” Annie said, while twirling a finger around her ear to signify that Chang was crazy.

“Troy and Abed what about you?”

“We got the keyboard from the computer lounge”

“Greendale actually has a computer lounge?” Asked Jeff, somewhat intrigued by this new revelation.

“Yes, they do” Abed responded while making eye contact for a few seconds with Troy.

“Yay! So now we have all the items!” Says Annie, breaking the suspicious silence. 

As if on queue, the Dean enters the scene. This time wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

“Hello guys did you find the clues?”

“What does it look like Dean? do we get our prize now”

“Oh Jeffery, I had 20 other clues —"

“We want the prize now!” The group shouted at the Dean.

“You didn’t let me finish! I was going to say that since you did so well, those clues can be waved! You win”

“YAY! So do we win that special prize?” Annie asked

“Actually, due to some logistics issues I had to change the prize. Instead its MOVIE NIGHT WITH THE DEAN!”

The group's hopes deflated within seconds. Nobody spoke for a few seconds. Shirley, being the nice one of the group, spoke up.

“Um well I'm sure we’d love to spend time with Dean wouldn’t we?”

“Dean, just like this school, you have wasted hours of my life I will never get back” said Jeff.

“Well I hope you don’t all feel that way"

“Dean I am livid” answered Abed.

The Dean notices the rising anger in the room. “Well umm looks like Im umm getting a call”. The Dean struggles to find his phone. He slowly backs out of the study room. The Dean then sprints down the Hall.

“I say we go after him with our paintball guns” Jeff suggests.

“Agreed” Says Abed.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> -My First True Fanfic  
> -No I did not space out each sentence to make it longer  
> -Constructive criticism is allowed  
> -The timeline is very wack  
> -I followed the first rule in not overthinking it/ This means I did not take it serious what so ever  
> -The Computer lounge scene is kinda rocky ngl  
> -I did just finish my first run through of the show last night  
> -These StOry IS rlddled wth spalling Mistekes  
> -Credit to Amrywiol/Morgantique9 for the item ideas  
> -Credit to CeleryLapel for the Set Up (Prompt)
> 
> Thanks For Reading


End file.
